Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and in particular, to semiconductor devices with field effect transistors and methods of fabricating the same.
A memory device can be used to store data, a logic device can be used for processing data, and a hybrid device can include both memory and logic elements. Due to the increased demand for high speed/low power electronic devices, semiconductor devices are needed to provide high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To satisfy these technical requirements, the complexity and/or integration density of related semiconductor devices have increased.